


A Fern Between Bushes

by 0blubell0



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Brothels, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Fight Club - Freeform, Multi, Polyamory Negotiations, Reclaim the waste
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29605551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0blubell0/pseuds/0blubell0
Summary: Within a post-apocalyptic world where all the gods have died there lies a Waste that has yet to be reclaimed. Threats of an overbearing government, Eden, as well as the various dangers that lie within the unclaimed world. But all that doesn't matter, instead, our story lies within the growing city of Delville and a budding romance of a simple brothel worker, Fern "sundae" Valaria. Who cares about world danger and mass exploration when it's far more interesting to know the tale of a bard falling in love with maybe a human, maybe a half-orc, maybe both.  Fern will have to face the struggles of falling in love and it being reciprocated??? Maybe???
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	A Fern Between Bushes

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this you bitches. I've spent far too long on this for a joke.

**_A fern between bushes an autobiography_ **

As the Morning sun begins its rise, its rays cascade through the curtained windows lighting the room in its orange hue. Illuminating the brothel’s entrance as the traffic within it at this hour is rather slow. The few lingering people being workers coming to and fro, be it for food from the kitchen or to escort customers out, as well as those few who use the hookah pipe at this hour, and a small pink tiefling who sits on the wooden stage.

The tiefling, seated at the edge, allows their legs to dangle as their tail sways to a small rhythm. A light hum accompanies them as they strum their lyre, singing a gentle tune. The atmosphere is clouded with the peculiar lighting within the room as well as the stench of the smoke from the hookah, but the music adds a lighter tone as it lifts the room unexpectedly. The tiefling turns to this tiny masked creature who stands next to them on stage as he asks, “Basil what do you think?”

The small creature quickly shakes his head in disapproval as the tiefling sighs and slumps over the stage in frustration. Basil saunters on over and pats the white-haired tiefling’s head gently in sympathy as he can only offer back a gentle smile in appreciation. The tiefling finds comfort in the gesture as he seems more determined, “it’s okay, I’ll just keep workshopping it!”

“Fern!” A voice calls out as the tiefling quickly sits up as Basil uses their magic to take shelter in one of the plants intertwined in Fern’s horn. Looking at the source Fern sees this beautiful blue tiefling who holds an aura of elegance and grace as he’s quick to stand in her presence.

“Anything I can help you with, Mistress Ramona?” Fern asks as he clicks the Lyre back to the side of his belt.

“We’ve run out of towels. Would you be a dear and go get some from the fight club?” She asks with a gentle smile on her face as she looks upon Fern fondly.

“Yes mom- I mean Mam,” Fern nods and answers before turning a deeper shade of pink at the slip of tongue. Trying their best to avoid awkward eye contact, Fern silently scolds himself as he bumbles his way across the street. Despite being under the same authority, Fern rarely ventures past the brothel and the little shed he’s called a greenhouse. Only a few instances has he gone somewhere else for goods or with a friend.

The fight house being rather new territory he’s only able to hear small news of the glory within the ring through word of mouth. Occasionally even singing a tale or two that he’s heard from others for entertainment. So there, not too far from the place he calls home, he stands in front of the building supporting some of the toughest fighters in Delville. The place itself isn’t particularly large, but it stands menacingly over Fern as he could feel the anxiety crawl up his skin. Having crossed this place many times, Fern has never taken a step in once, with that Fern takes a deep breath as he pulls the door open 

Stepping into the entrance it doubles as a lounging area where people could gamble, get drinks, or socialize. There stands someone behind the bar as they seem to be taking a form of inventory as they wave Fern a hello. Fern being a socialite gives a little wink and wave before continuing onto the big doors that would lead into the fight room.

The room itself is rather unimpressive as the main focus isn’t on its interior design but rather the entertainment it holds. Unlike Fern’s workplace that seemingly holds a bit of both. Around the room are tables and chairs to house the viewing audience as in the middle of the room lies a shallow pit. With a few bloodstains that have yet to be wiped, it sits only a little bit lower as the dents and scratches tell the fights that go on within the ring. 

Fern peers down, staring down at the line that defines the entrance. Almost in admiration for those who dare to cross this line. Fern hesitates, about to lower himself and take a step in before a voice calls out behind him, “Can I help you, Fern?”

Fern, in surprise, quickly takes a step back as he swivels and turns to the voice as he sees a familiar face. The man he’s gotten to know throughout the years as he cleans the various areas, the brothel typically being a hot spot. Fern’s lips upturn in a smile as he waves, “Hey Janny, I need some towels, Mistress Ramona asked me to go grab some.”

The Janitor nods as Fern is quick to follow in suit, steps away from the ring. Fern stopped for a moment to turn towards the ring, giving it one last lingering look before turning back and letting the Janitor lead. As they head to the door the older man smiles, holding a mop, as he points, “Here’s the entrance to the gym, If you go across it you should be able to get to the locker room. There you should find some towels.”

“Thanks, Janny, say hi to the wife and kids for me,” Fern gives their thanks with a bright smile and usual wink before the Janitor nods and turns to leave. Fern’s attention is directed back to the door as they push it open leading into a rather dim room. With the darkness in the room, surrounded by various benches and weights, on one particular bench sits a very muscular figure with sage green skin and wavy charcoal black hair. Curling a rather heavy-looking weight, Ferns's eyes lock onto the figure as they see their muscle flex as they do another batch of reps.

Fern quickly gulps as he tries to elegantly glide past them, swaying their tail in a fluid motion. As Fern crosses the other's path their eyes for a moment meet as Fern comes to a smooth stop. His brain yelling at him to keep going, he decides to ignore it as he takes a chance slowly turning their head to the other. Fern with a slight smirk initiates conversation, “you’re the fighter in the ring aren’t you?”

Feigning a moment to think the pink tiefling brings a finger up to their bottom lip in question, “Asher?” turning their body to face the half-orc, popping a hip, and placing a hand on it to emphasize their curves as he’s been taught.

Asher without even taking a moment to stop curling the weight lets a small smirk pull on his lips as he gives a simple, “yeah that’s me.”

As Asher speaks the low tone in his voice vibrates in Fern’s ears as Fern could feel his heart skip a beat in reaction. Quickly shoveling the panic down his throat hoping it doesn’t come through his eyes, Fern gives a little shrug in return. Asher continues to stare right into the little tiefling's icy blue eyes as Fern chuckles, “Hard to escape the tales of the champion of the ring when you live across the street.” 

“You’re uhh… Fern right?” Asher asks, stopping his rep for only a moment to recall the name of the other. Fern cocks an eyebrow in slight surprise as this sense of giddiness tingles through his body. Licking his lips, he eyes Asher up and down replying, “yeah that’s me.”

Their eyes, locked on each other seemingly building this tension between the two. Fern is the first to look away as he goes back to pacing around Asher, looking around the room at various equipment, “so do you always work out in the dark Campion?”

“Well I can see perfectly fine in it but if it bothers you, the light switch is over there, “ Asher gestures with his eyes as Fern’s eyes flicker to the switch before focusing back on Asher.

With a smirk on his face Fern stops once more once again locking eyes as Fern shakes his head, “There’s no need for that.” as Fern snaps their fingers the candles around the room light up in a fluid motion at the quick cast of their spell. Asher, without breaking eye contact or breaking their rep cycle, cocks an eyebrow as they see the pink tiefling illuminated in their bright colors. 

“Neat trick you got there,” Asher comments.

“Oh, this? I can teach you a little if you’d like.” Fern offers as Asher’s face looks a little confused as he slightly shrugs, placing the weight down. Fern takes this as a signal, one he hopes he’s getting right, as he slides on over to the side of the half-orc. Detaching the lyre from his hip and waving it in the air, Fern places the gold and silver lyre upon their lap.

Fern begins to lean, placing his head near the nook of Asher’s neck as he directs one of the rather large hands onto the lyre to hold. Fern switches to the other side of Asher's head, taking his hand in theirs. Being a rather large size difference, Fern has to accommodate Asher's thick fingers, making Ferns look rather slender in comparison. With that, a thought crosses Fern’s mind as he takes in the comparison.

_Oh Mother Nature, imagine how good these hands would feel holding my own._

Fern shuts their eyes, leaning in a little closer to Asher as he directs the other finger across the Lyre. Guiding Asher helps but the rather indextrious fingers of the half-orc stumble the tune a little bit. As the sound echoes across the room, Fern casts a small spell as all the light with a flicker turns off. Letting the sound sit in the room for a little, Fern casts the same small spells once more as they open their icy blue eyes to stare into Ashers using the magic of the spell to make their iris glow. Being so close Fern could hear the half-orc swallow before he pulled away, taking the lyre with him.

“I could always teach you more but maybe some other time if you visit me,” Fern reattaches the lyre to his hip as he lets his eyes flicker back to Asher for a moment. Feeling the rush of excitement for the moment as he takes the time to calm his heavily beating heart. Fern silently thanks himself for turning off the lights as he fears his face being absolutely flushed.

“Yeah, I’ll consider that,” Asher, who has now taken the weight back in hand, nods as a smile dances across his face.

“So why are you working out at the crack of dawn? Shouldn't our big hero get some rest?” Fern teases the other with a playful tone desperately hoping to drag on this conversation even a little bit longer. 

“People have been putting my strength into question after this little kobold beat me in an arm wrestling match over the festival. So I have a big fight coming up later this week, I have to prove my strength again. You seem like the type that is good at cheering people on would you like to come?” Asher explains, seemingly taking his strength training a little more seriously. A sudden response crosses Fern’s mind. _Oh I’ll cheer you up alright._ As Fern has to mentaly scold himself.

“Consider me there but all this working out isn’t good for you. Have you been stretching? You do seem rather tense. I do know a good masseuse,” Fern once again ignoring the screaming voices in his head, chooses to be a little bold. His eyes on Asher as his breath is silently held, waiting eagerly for a response.

“Oh really who might that be?” Asher teases the idea smirking devilishly, a welcoming response in Fern’s opinion. 

Ignoring the internal screaming in Fern’s little panicking gay mind, he responds as smoothly as he can, “You’re looking at em’, I’ve learned from the best, I can give you a little sample if you’d like.”

Unable to hold back his smile as he slides up closer and gestures to Asher’s arm he asks, “May I?”

“By all means,” Asher replies as he shifts the weight to the other arm. Fern has to hold back the biggest grin as the butterflies in his stomach go rampant. Using a moment to turn away from Asher to look up at his horn, where his little friend is hidden, he could feel them give a little blessing.

As Fern approaches, he places his hands across the mass of muscle that is Asher’s bicep. Fern is almost surprised at the fact he is barely able to get his hands around the bicep. Thoughts of how easily Asher would be able to lift and hold things run circles around Fern’s mind. Fern leans in close as he digs his hands into the tender parts of the muscle, as they work out the tension. Kneading and pulling at the knots, Fern can feel Asher’s eyes sit upon Fern as Fern chooses to leave their gaze at the bicep. Knowing if he were to look up it’d be all over for him. Asher continues to curl in the other arm, Fern taking a moment of break to look up at Asher catching each other's eyes as he swallows. 

Fern pulling away gets bolder and bolder by the minute, someone has to stop him but there is no one to do so as he smirks, “I mean this is good but if you lie down I can show you something even better.”

Asher continues to lock eyes with Fern as he counts, “ 47, 48, 49… 50.”

With that, Asher sets the weight to the side he lies on his stomach across the bench letting his arms slump over the side weightlessly. Fern, knowing the other isn’t looking at him relaxes a little as he lets his true emotions show for the moment. Taking the brief second to let out a little jig. Recomposing himself, Fern takes a step across the large half-orcs back, effectively straddling him. Reaching into his bag he finds a lavender essential oil he carries on him, pulling the cork with his teeth as he drizzles the fluid onto the other's back.

Taking a moment to rub his hand across the skin and spread the oil out, he makes sure to take his time mapping the skin of the other. Taking in all the crevices from the muscles and letting his hands explore him. With no one to judge him but himself and Basil, Fern lets the grin settle widely on his face as he lavishly looks down upon the half-orc. Allowing this brief moment to let his mind think _all_ the thoughts.

After effectively spreading the oil Fern begins to rub the others back, kneading at the knots that have built up on the other over time. Fern follows up with his hands rubbing against the half-orcs arms as he effectively leans in pushing his chest against the back of the other, letting the feeling of his garb press against the skin of the other. He pushes himself back up as he goes back to rubbing the knots tenderly across the half-orcs skin as he could hear a moan slip from their mouth.

Fern took the sound as a gesture that he was doing a good job. Thus, he wiped his hand against each other and slid his left leg back over, standing up and taking a step away from the half-orc. As the half-orc raised his head in question at the loss of warmth.

Fern goes back to his sassy pose as he pops his hip once more and cocks his head with a smirk, “if you want more we’re gonna have to reschedule. I’m not one to do this in a… Improper environment.”

Fern gestures to the workout room before them as Asher pushes himself off the bench and takes a stand. For the first time in front of Fern as his massive figure begins to loom over Fern, easily being a foot or two taller. Fern swallows hard as he shakes himself back to focus as he licks his lips before he offers the much larger figure a smile.

_With that size, he has got to be good at cuddling._

“That’s understandable,” Asher replies with a little bit of a cocky smirk.

Reality starts to settle as Fern is reminded of his original task, “Do you perhaps know where the towels are? I really should be getting back to the brothel.”

“Yeah they’re in the locker room I can show you the way, I have to wipe myself off anyways,” Asher offers as he takes a step forward as he looms over Fern even more as Fern gives him yet another once over.

“Well, it’s my mess I should clean it,” Fern smiles as he takes one of his fingers and runs it down one of the sides of Asher’s bicep, feeling the oily residue linger in his touch. Asher continues to smile down at Fern as his eyes seem to be only focused on the smaller figure. Asher licks his lips as he takes a step away, breaking eye contact as he walks towards the locker room. As Fern follows in the lead, with a little skip to his step in joy, he silently congratulates himself.

As they reach the room Asher opens the door allowing Fern to step in as Fern gives a little nod as thanks. Looking around there wasn’t much to the place beside shelves that would hold the fighter’s belongings. Asher points towards a rack of multiple towels, free use for the fighters and in this case Fern. Fern walks on over as he looks at the rows and rows of towels.

A devilish idea crosses Fern’s mind for a brief moment as a smirk takes place on his face. Fern grabs one of the many towels “accidentally” letting his hand slip as the towel comes tumbling out of it. Fern takes the chance to bend over to grab the towel from the floor as out of the corner of his eye, he could see Asher taking the chance to peek. The impromptu plan considerably a success Fern, quickly stands up and spins around with a confident smile strutting over to Asher, “sorry I guess I’m a little more clumsy than I thought I was.”

“Must be the oil,” Asher clears his throat as he replies. Fern gestures for the other to take a seat on the bench. Asher plops down and once more Fern is able to map the other’s back, only through the tease of the towel as he wipes the other down, only daring to venture as low as the other would give him consent to. Letting his hands linger around the other hips for a moment, Fern takes the chance to lean in once more close to Asher to give them that sense of touch before again pulling back.

“All done. You’re good to go.” Fern smiles as he throws the used towel in one of the nearby hampers. Asher looks over his shoulder at the cocky Fern as Fern saunters on over to the rack of towels. Grabbing a good amount, getting ready to leave, daring not to look at Asher’s face as his own was flushed brightly in excitement.

“Let me escort you out.” Asher offers kindly as he walks over to one of the shelves and throws on a shirt before turning to face Fern.

“Thank you kindly, without you I might’ve gotten lost,” Fern jokes a little as he holds onto the towels with both arms.

“May I?” Asher asks for consent hovering over the small of Fern’s back as Fern grins and nods as Asher begins to escort Fern out. His gentle touch against Fern’s back almost sends waves of heat through Fern as they maneuver their way out. Fern doesn’t want the moment to end as they slowly get closer and closer to the brothel.

As they reach the entrance they both stop in silence as Fern just looks at the towels. Asher turns to Fern, letting go of him, as they meet eyes he asks, “I’ll see you again?”

“It’ll cost you. Not much, just your attention,” Fern teases as he bites his lip to hold back his smile.

“Aright.” Asher nods, accepting the unwritten deal. Fern eyes Asher up and down one more time before entering the brothel and shutting the door. As soon as the door closes Fern collapses onto their knees, releasing all the towels that were in their grasp. Quickly shuffling to the window, Fern takes a peek out as he sees Asher still standing at the doorway staring at it for a moment before turning and heading back. Fern’s heart flutters as Fern quickly turns to see the gaze of the many residents of the brothel that Fern has come to call his brothers, sisters, and enby sibs. 

Completely forgetting his original quest Fern rushes over to them to spill all the details of their encounter as the room is filled with various gossip and giggles. The crew tries to give their best advice to Fern as Fern begins to take note mentally, with this sense of excitement. Others also give him a warning, as he reluctantly takes it, as they also offer their  _ assistance _ if things were to go wrong for him. From this distance watching over the group of gossiping humanoids stands an older gray tiefling on the staircase. As he looks over at Fern with a sigh before turning to look at Mistress Ramona who offers him a comforting smile. 

~~~~~~ Later that night~~~~~~

As the day continues, Fern goes back to their daily tasks while letting their own thoughts linger back to that morning. As the sun begins to settle and the moon takes its place high above the sky, leaving the city to light itself up. Fern finishes putting the final touches on some of the workers before heading down the stairway to accompany the headlining entertainment of the night with their music. 

Grabbing a viol this time, Fern takes his place in a little chair next to the stage as the dancer makes their entrance. Like a million times before the dancer gives Fern their cue as Fern starts to pluck away at the strings, gliding the bow across the strings. Fern focuses on their tune as they use the energy of their music as well as the crowd they’ve gathered to enhance the experience.

The dancer seems to pick up on the excitement of the crowd as Fern decides to spice up their music a little bit with a few sudden changes to the script as they use their magic to change the lighting within the room to be more fitting. Inspired, the dancer quickly adapts to the change as they glide across the stage. With Fern’s magic of manipulating the environment, they are able to end on a grand bang as the lights go out only illuminating the dancer in the middle. Cheers from the crowd are heard as people pile to request a night spent with the elusive figure on stage.

The dancer exasperated turns to Fern with a bright smile as Fern gives a little wink back. Lettin the night play out, Fern continues to accompany some of the other dancers for a few songs before deciding on taking a break. As the pink tiefling takes a seat on the counter he waves his hand at the tender as they slide over a simple glass of cool juice.

Fern sits until the sound of music and chatter behind him becomes white noise, he sits stirring the drink mindlessly watching as the ice clinks against the glass. There are soft gasps around Fern as he doesn’t take much notice letting his mind linger.

“What’s a cute tiefling such as yourself sitting here all alone? With skills like yours, I thought customers would come running,” A large figure slides and takes a seat next to Fern at the bar, inciting a conversation leaning in close.

Fern turning to glance at the man next to him with this snow-white hair, a few scars lining his face, and piercing sapphire eyes smirks at him. Fern simply rolls their eyes as he places his lips onto the glass taking a sip. The human male takes a chance to lean in closer to the tiefling with their faces mere inches away. Fern stares unfazed as a playful smirk crosses the other’s face as they swiftly snatch the drink from Fern's hand.

Leaning back, the man takes a sip from the cup as his mostly unbuttoned shirt pulls back revealing his well-defined pecs and abs that have snakes slithering across them onto his arms. As the liquid touch his tongue, for a moment his face contorts in confusion, “Monday you really gotta start drinking, for someone as small as yourself you need to start building a tolerance.”

“For the last time Jaspar it is Sundae, the desert, not the day and I have a lot to think about right now,” Fern snatches the cup back as he continues to drink as with a slight grin pulling at his face in remembrance.

“Oh, and what might that be, care to share with the class?” Jaspar teases as he waves at the barkeep for a drink.

“It’s nothing big just someone~,” Fern elbows Jaspar before looking away with a shy smile.

Jasper gets a little more serious as he sits up and begins to address the other, “Fern-.”

“Don’t call me that while I’m at work!” Fern quickly interrupts as he shoves his hands over the other’s mouth. 

Jasper sighs as he raises an eyebrow at the other a little smug as Fern sheepishly removes his hands from the other face. Jaspar takes a stand from the chair as he grabs the drink he got from the barkeep and downs it with ease. Flipping a coin to the tender, he cracks his neck before offering out a hand to the still seated tiefling, “Then may I?” 

Fern looks around as the brothel seems pretty covered as he turns to Mistress Ramona who stands at the desk. She seems to notice the two as she gives a little nod before Fern sighs and looks back at Jaspar, taking his hand. Jaspar escorts them both out of the brothel as they slide through the alleys. The few who linger in the alley’s whistle as Fern passes by, dressed in his work wear as Fern instinctively winks back as Jaspar is sure to stand a little menacingly, to be sure no one messes with their companion. Those in the alley eye Jaspars pompous demeanor but with his stature and scars, they figured it was best not to mess with him. 

They eventually leave the city as they venture forward into the dryland that surrounds them. As they venture deeper, but not far enough to lose sight of the city. They find a good place to just take a sit and look at the sky above as they chat. It being rather cold at night, Fern’s work attire was not equipped to handle the night breeze as Jaspar kindly offers his fur-lined cloak.

“So you’re gonna tell me about this someone you keep blushing about?” Jaspar starts the conversation as they finally get settled into the dry grass.

Both staring up at the countless stars that shine ever so brightly above, Fern smiles, “It’s someone I didn’t even think knew my name.”

“You’re gonna tell me who it is?” Jasper gets a little more interrogative as Fern clears their throat.

“I don’t want to, I feel like you’re going to make fun of me,” Fern mumbles a little as the other sits up and stares at him. 

“Fern we’ve known each other for years you know I won’t, I just want to know who they are,” Jaspar states as the other continues to avoid eye contact as Jaspar sighs lying back down, “I mean what if they’re a creep?”

Fern quickly sits up and kicks the other, really not hurting the other at all as Fern gets rather defensive, “They are not!”

Jaspar sits up as he looks right into Fern's eyes as a smirk begins to line his face, “Is it that childhood crush you’ve had and still refuse to tell me about?!”

Fern's face goes a deep pink as words bubble at his throat as he quickly turns away from Jaspar, “See I told you you would make fun of me!”

Jaspar, despite saying otherwise earlier, is a liar and bursts into a fit of laughter as he clutches his stomach. Fern takes a moment to look back at them in a deep glare as Jaspar would continue to laugh a little harder. Jaspar tries his best to recompose himself as he assures, “I’m not making fun of you I swear. I’m not.”

“Then why are you laughing?!” Fern gets accusatory as Jaspar finally calms down and repositions himself to be seated up as he stares into Fern’s eyes as the moonlight seemingly makes his snowy white hair glow.

“I’m just surprised, that’s all. Despite knowing you for all these years you still refuse to tell me who they are. I thought it was one of your plants for the longest time. Do I get to know this time now that they’ve noticed you?” Jaspar smiles as Fern looks back with a slight grin.

“Not after you laughed at me,” Fern shakes his head adamantly as he pouts a little.

“Fair enough,” Jaspar shrugs before going back to lying down and absently staring at the stars. Fern looks back at one of their longest friends and sighs as he takes his place next to them as they both continue to count the endless stars.

“So how was traveling the world this time? As fun as it seems?” Fern picks up the small conversation between the two.

“Really boring a whole lot of nothing,” Jaspar dramatically emphasizes as he gestures to the open air.

“Where’s your boat and your crew?” Fern asks as he doesn’t recall hearing news of any airships coming in as he turns his head to look at Jaspar.

“I went ahead of them. Just to see you cherry-bell,” Jaspar teases as his eyes shift to look at Fern.

“Yeah sure you did,” Fern rolls his eyes as he turns his head back, “I get it, it's probably some secret stuff or whatever. Did you bring anything back?”

“Like these?” Jaspar sings as, almost from nowhere, he pulls a small cloth bag, dangling it in the air by its strings. Fern's eyes light up as he quickly seats himself back up, shuffling over to Jaspar’s side grabbing the bag. Quickly opening the bag he dumps the contents into his palms as tiny seeds tumble out. With immediate interest, Basil removes himself from his little plant shelter as he jumps down to Fern’s palms. Both looking at the seeds with vast interest.

“I can’t wait to see what these ones will grow! Right, Basil!” Fern smiles at Basil as they both are so enthralled by the possibilities. Jasper, on the other hand, continues to gaze upon Fern’s face as he sees their eyes light up and a giddy smile grows upon their face, letting himself smile as well as a tingle of warmth runs through him. 


End file.
